


Cheer Up, Henry

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Henry's been distracted and in a bad mood all week. Lucas takes it upon himself to cheer Henry up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abitofeveryfandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitofeveryfandom/gifts).



> This was written for guyshowdoimakeausername on tumblr for the Henry’s 237th Birthday exchange. The prompt was Henry and Lucas bromance. I hope you like it!

People think that Lucas isn’t observant. And yes, he can easily get distracted by a pretty face, or go off on a tangent about whatever graphic novel he’s reading at the time, and yes, he still has a lot to learn about being an M.E., but he notices things.

He notices that Dr. Morgan doesn’t greet him when he gets in that morning. Eight months ago, that would have disappointed, but not surprised Lucas. But ever since Detective Martinez started working cases with him, Henry has begun opening up at work. Lucas almost wants to be upset about it. He’s been trying to get Henry to open up for the past three years, and Detective Martinez manages it in less than one. But the results are what he’s wanted, not the credit, so he doesn’t think about that.

But even with the progress Henry has made, not saying hello in the morning alone wouldn’t have set off any warning bells in Lucas’ mind. The doctor has been short with everyone all morning, even Jo. The real clincher for Lucas is how distracted Henry is. Lucas has to point out an obvious clue during an autopsy _more than once._ He’s been improving, but he’s not good enough to beat Henry to dead body clues.

“Doctor Morgan?” Lucas asks hesitantly a couple of days later. He’s been watching Henry’s behavior all week just to make sure he has sufficient evidence of his hypothesis and knows now that what he witnessed on Monday was no fluke. Henry’s in a funk. What he doesn’t know yet is why.

“Yes, Lucas?” Henry responds without looking up from the file he has open on his desk.

“Are you okay?”

Henry looks up at the question, his brow furrowed and his mouth pulled down in a tight frown.

Lucas rushes to explain himself before Henry can speak.

“It’s just that you’ve been on edge all week and you seem distracted and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay,” Lucas says all in one breath, his careful arguments and concrete examples giving way to awkward explanation. It had sounded so much better in his head.

Henry’s frown deepens before he takes a deep breath and his expression calms, his mouth turning up in a polite smile. “I’m fine, Lucas. I’m sorry if I worried you, it’s just been a long week.”

With that, Henry turns back to the file in front of him.

Lucas nods. “Yeah, no, okay, I just wanted to check,” he says as he backs out of Henry’s office, almost missing the door entirely.

Lucas doesn't believe that it could be that simple. Something is wrong and Henry needs cheering up. Even if he doesn’t want it.

* * *

 

“Morning, Boss,” Lucas says, striving for a casual tone as Henry walks in the next morning. He’s pretty sure he manages, but even if he doesn't, Henry probably doesn’t notice with how distracted he’s been. Henry returns the greeting and walks into his office.

Lucas follows him in.

“Donut?”

Henry looks over at him from where he is hanging up his coat and scarf.

“Excuse me?”

Lucas holds out a white bakery box and lifts the lid to reveal the treats inside.

“I brought in donuts for everyone. Want one?” he asks extending the box out to Henry. He’d even gotten up early to grab them from this one bakery that he loves in the complete opposite direction from work. This is too important for just any old donut.

But Henry is shaking his head. “No thank you, Lucas. And be sure to keep the donuts away from any evidence.”

Lucas knows a dismissal when he hears one, and while it kind of makes his shoulders want to drop, he refuses to give up.

“Sure thing, Boss,” he says as he takes himself and the box of donuts out of Henry’s office.

On to Plan B, then. Lucas looks back down at the box of donuts. And one more donut for him.

* * *

 

The next day is Friday, and Lucas has a new plan. He’s not sure it will work, especially after his donut plan failed--who turns down donuts?--but he has to try.

It’s fairly simple as plans go, but then why complicate matters further?

Lucas looks up at the clock. Fifteen minutes until he’s done for the day and the perfect time to implement his plan. He had originally planned to try around lunch, but Henry had been out with Detective Martinez and he’d decided closer to the end of the day gave Henry less time to back out of it if his answer is yes. Which is what Lucas hopes Henry’s answer will be. Henry’s mood hasn’t improved any in the past few days.

“Hey, Doctor Morgan, a group of us were going to go out for drinks if you wanted to join,” Lucas asks, poking his head into Henry’s office. It’s a question he’s asked, just like this, many times before, and he usually gets no for an answer, but Henry’s been out with the gang the past couple times they’ve gone out and Lucas is hopeful.

Perhaps he shouldn’t be.

“No thank you, Lucas,” Henry says without so much as a glance up from his desk.

This isn’t working. Lucas needs to bring out his secret weapon.

“Are you sure? Jo and Hanson and a few other detectives were going to come too.”

This does get Henry’s attention, and he looks at Lucas finally. “I’m not in the mood tonight, Lucas, but thank you for asking.”

Lucas sighs and steps back, closing the door. He’d really hoped that would work. He doesn’t know exactly what’s going on between Henry and Jo-although he’s sure there’s something--but she can usually reach Henry when the rest of them can’t.

Lucas realizes his mistake in his earlier plans. There’s no way he’ll be able to fix this alone. With that thought, he heads into the elevator.

* * *

 

“Has Henry seemed...off to you this week?” Lucas asks Jo as she pulls on her coat and grabs her purse from underneath her desk.

Jo nods. “He won’t tell me any specifics, but there’s something on his mind. He’s been distracted all week.”

“I know,” Lucas says, happy to finally have an ally. “I noticed something he didn’t during an autopsy on Monday. _Twice_.”

Jo’s eyes widen at that.

“I’m not sure what to do,” Lucas admits, the frustration he’s been trying to force back when he’s around Henry leaking into his tone. “He won’t tell me what’s wrong, and I keep trying to cheer him up, but nothing’s working. I invited him out tonight with everyone, but he said no.”

“Do you have any ideas?” Lucas asks. “He seems to listen to you.”

Jo raises an eyebrow, and huffs out a laugh. “I wish he’d listen to me more.” Jo pauses, and looks thoughtful. “I think I know where he’ll be tonight, though. We could go check in on him.”

“I’m in,” Lucas says without any hesitation. With Jo there, Henry won’t be able to brush him off and they might, finally, be able to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 

“Mind if we join you?” Jo asks as she and Lucas take the stools on either side of Henry. He looks up at them, his surprise quickly melting into a dry smile.

“How did you find me?” he asks, setting his drink down.

Jo shrugs. “You’re more predictable than you think.”

Henry says nothing for several moments before he sighs. “I know I’ve been irritable and distracted this week, I apologize for putting you through that,” he says, looking first at Lucas and then at Jo.

“Everyone has bad weeks,” Lucas says, choosing his words carefully, not wanting to screw up this moment. “We’re here to listen, if you want. Or not. Sitting in silence is good too.”

Henry doesn’t answer at first, and Lucas thinks they may well just sit in this bar in silence. Hey, if that’s what Henry needs, he’ll do it, but then Henry starts to speak.

“I was reminded of someone I lost, and it made this week...difficult.” He picks his glass back up, and takes a drink before continuing. “It would have been our anniversary on Tuesday if she hadn’t--if she were still here.”

“Abigail,” Jo breathes out, and Henry nods.

Lucas hadn’t known there even was an ex, let alone her name, but he pushes down all the questions he’s dying to ask and just listens, as he said he would.

Henry doesn’t say much after that, and after Jo and Lucas order their drinks, the three of them sit in companionable silence.

“Thank you,” Henry says, finally, his voice soft and low.

“No problem,” Lucas says as Jo says “That’s what we’re here for,” and Henry gives them both a look that makes all of Lucas’ failed attempts this week worth it.


End file.
